A Parallel Universe - Casey Evans (ON HOLD)
by DrLevoda
Summary: Casey Evans is a 22 year old Whovian. Somehow she was transported to a parallel universe, a universe where her favorite T.V Show, Doctor Who, is a reality. After The Doctor found her, he took her in as his companion, and together they travel space and time as Casey makes sure to keep everything on track - But will her being there mess things up?
1. Chapter 1: A Girl from Where?

**Hello! So, here is the first chapter of a brand new story! I hope you all enjoy this Number 1 Chapter, if so I recommend leaving a review and just to inform those who don't know, you don't need an account to leave a review, just type it in the box at the bottom and press the button. Anyway, onto the story: (P.S: The doctor is in his 11th Regeneration, Matt Smith)**

 **Chapter 1: A Girl from Where?**

The Doctor was upside down mid-air, meditating. He opened his eyes and tried to move towards the console. He kept trying but he didn't move towards it, rather away from it.

"Come on! I just need to turn on the gravity." The Doctor attempted to swim towards the console, which worked. Trying once again to turn on the gravity, he stretched his arm out as far as possible, but to no avail, he couldn't press it. He grunted and scratched the back of his neck, for a solid 30 seconds. "Oooh, much better." He sighed after the satisfying scratch and swam in the zero-gravity console room towards the console again. This time he pushed the button, though it was with his head, the button was activated none the less. There was a countdown from 5 to 1, allowing The Doctor to straighten up. The gravity was back on as The Doctor fell and landed on his feet.

The Doctor walked backwards to the Library, upon arrival he grabbed the only book he never read, Red Rover. He tucked it under his arm and shuffled to the lounge where he sat down on a chair made from the most comfortable material in all of time and space, so when The Doctor sat down, he closed his eyes and his entire body became like Jell-O. He was like that for a few minutes before he started reading Red Rover.

It was a short book, and once The Doctor was done with it, boredom filled him once more. Then he got an idea.

"Hm, maybe, but that means I would have to get up." The Doctor sighed, "Might as well." He slowly stood up, eyes tearing up. "Goodbye chair, I'll call you Delila." He quickly skipped away, wiping the tears from his eyes.

When he entered the console room he took off the NASCAR suit he was wearing and put on his normal attire, "Bow ties are cool." He said, adjusting his magnificent bow tie. The Doctor began pressing a few buttons, after twisting a weird twist-y thing, a radar appeared on the monitor, which was gold, as was half of the console, the other half was rainbow. Don't ask why, The Doctor was bored. He looked at the screen before pressing some buttons and flicking 2 small switches, then a dot appeared on the screen. The Doctor pressed a button and the coordinates and time of the dot on the radar were listed next to it.

"Hm, 2016, Ireland." The Doctor laughed. "I still can't believe the prank Ireland pulled on the world in 6666." Moving the screen away, The Doctor pressed some buttons, twisted a few things, pulled a thing, turned it, then pushed it. The sound of the TARDIS de-materializing filled the room before stopping. The Doctor let out a breath and exited the doors. He pulled out a gizmo, it was a weird looking radar with a blinking dot. "Should be over there, about 237 meters." The Doctor started walking and before he knew it, he was at the location. He looked down and saw a girl lying down. Leaning down, he shook her. She awoke, bolting up and hitting the edge of The Doctor's head. The girl immediately grabbed the spot that came in contact with the Doctor's head. The Doctor actually did the same thing. The two hissed as they rubbed the red spot, wishing the pain away.

"What the hell was that for!" she said in an American accent.

"You hit me!" The Doctor responded. The girl stood up, shaking her head as if to remove the pain. The Doctor followed suit, then the girl looked at him.

"Oh my god. YOU'RE MATT SMITH!" she squealed. The Doctor looked at her puzzled.

"Who?" She looked at The Doctor, also puzzled. The girl looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Ireland, 2016." She franticly looked around, even more puzzled.

"Wha? How did I get to Ireland? I was in California!"

"How did you get to Ireland? How did you get to this Universe?" She spun around, looking at The Doctor.

"Th-This Universe? What do you mean? Wait a minute." She started piecing pieces together and started to get her hopes up. "Are-Are you really The Doctor?" She said, wide-eyed.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She squealed, jumping with glee. "Wait, I need to confirm this is real."

"How?"

"I need to see the TARDIS." The Doctor eyed her suspiciously.

"I'll ask you how you know about that later, but I'll take you to it, follow me." He walked away, the girl following at his side. "So, who are you?"

"Casey Evans." They shook hands. Once they arrived at the TARDIS, the girl rubbed it and walked around it, making sure there wasn't a way for it to be connected to a room. She stood in front of it.

"Well then," He unlocked it, then opened it. Casey smiled and squealed again before rushing past The Doctor and inside.

"OH MY GOD!" She squealed. "THIS IS REAL!" The Doctor stepped inside.

"Uh, could you not yell so loud?" She calmed down and nodded. "So, tell me how you know about me and the TARDIS, do you know me from the Universe you're from?" She shook her head.

"In my universe, you are a character in a show, it's called Doctor Who. You, in your 11th regeneration, is played by Matt Smith. Currently, in the show, you're in your 12th regeneration, not counting the body you were born with. I should mention I know a lot about you, like a lot. I even know stuff you don't know, well, one of the things you can't remember because you went through a time vortex and met the 10th regeneration of you, then later the original you. Then the three of you hid Gallifrey instead of destroying it, so really it's at the end of the universe in the year 1 trillion. Should I have said that? I don't want to mess up the story line. But then again, me being here as already disturbed it. Oh, I need to know who your last companion was, and how old you were." The Doctor was slowly nodding, processing the information, thinking about it, then mentally devouring it, after that he digested it.

"Uh, my last companion was." The Doctor sighed. "Amy Pond and-" she cut him off.

"No need to say more, I watched the episode, I cried my eyes out. But I cried even more when your next-" she stopped herself. "Nevermind. Though I just want to say you look older in your next regeneration."

"Speaking of my next regeneration, it's not possible." She nodded.

"It's not, but it happened. There was a crack in the universe, it led to Gallifrey. The timelords gave you some regeneration power stuff, it was cool." She sighed. "I also cried a bit when you regenerated, you had white hair, man were you old." she laughed.

"Uh huh. Interesting." He rubbed his chin. "Well, since you're here, I've been extremely bored. I ended up reading Red Rover." Casey laughed. "I know, but, you are here, so why not going somewhere?" Casey smiled more than humanly possible.

"Hell yeah." She tapped her chin in thought. "Let's see, how about-" she stopped. "No, to fancy, plus, you could meet your future self. Hm. Is there somewhere like a drive-thru where we can get some really good food, and not on Earth, I just wanna be clear." The Doctor chuckled.

"Well, I guess no McDonalds. But I do know a place, it's in the Northern part of this Galaxy. In English it's roughly Kok, that's K-O-K. It's the name of the founder." Casey smiled and nodded. The Doctor pressed a few buttons, pulled some things, and was about to pull the lever when Casey stopped him.

"Wait!" she said, "Can I?" The Doctor chuckled and moved out of the way. "Awesome." She said, pulling the lever. The sound of the TARDIS de-materializing with the brake on filled her ears.

When they arrived, The Doctor got something called Luff. It was a blue sphere. Casey squeezed it, surprisingly, it was soft. She felt as if she was feeling a water-balloon.

"What is this?" Casey questioned.

"It's like an apple, that's pudding. Try it. It's delicious to everyone, due to this living rock, it's cool." The Doctor took a bite of his, soon it was gone and The Doctor was satisfied. Curious, Casey slowly took a bite, instantly she moaned in delight, it was pure heaven.

"It's amazing, I want to marry it."

"You can, we just need to go to the Muh-Tes System. There's one planet in the Goldy Locks zone, it's the only planet in the system. They have AI so you could give it a conscience, then marry it, or just marry it, you can do that to." Casey nodded.

"Let's go." She took a few bites, devouring it all. "Oh, would you look at that, I think I just murdered my Fiance. Oh well, it was worth it." The Doctor and Casey laughed.

Casey and The Doctor were playing holographic chess, currently, Casey was in check. It was The Doctor's 1st move. After they played it, the both of them watched Anime in the holo-room. Then they played a holographic sandbox game, for 10 hours. Luckily for them, time passed slowly in the room, so only 10 minutes had past, they weren't tired because only their conscious minds experience the 10 hours.

"Hey Casey," The Doctor called from the console room. Casey walked into the room and suspiciously looked at The Doctor.

"Why are your hands behind your back like that? What are you hiding?" The Doctor showed her what was in his hands. It was two spray cans with the name, TIME-LORD SILLY STRING printed on it. Obviously it wasn't done by a professional. "What?"

"That's right, Time-lord silly string." He smiled. "Bigger on the inside." He extended his left arm for her to take the can, she reached for it, but The Doctor pulled away and sprayed her with the silly string. In seconds she was covered head-to-toe in silly string. "It's also 10x faster then normal." Casey looked at him before quickly taking both from him, surprised, his eyes widened. She grinned and sprayed him, in only a moment he was trapped in tons of silly string.

"Yup, 10x faster." She smiled then set the cans down on the table.

"Can you help me out?" He mumbled through layers of silly string. She tapped her chin.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows, right?" The Doctor groaned making Casey laugh. "Fine." She walked over to The Doctor and pulled on the silly string, she gave it a good tug, but it hardly moved. "Um." She tugged on it harder, trying with all her might to remove it. "It won't come off." She heard The Doctor sigh, then he tried to wiggle loose, but it didn't help.

"I think it got compressed from the speed, maybe I put too much solidifying substances. Probably shouldn't have put Nutanium in it." The Doctor said, shifting around even more in an attempt to squeeze out from the silly string-cocoon.

"Nutantium?" Casey repeated.

"It's a soft metal that has a rainbow effect when melted and casted. The center of Nutanium is actually super dense, making it extremely durable." An idea sparked in The Doctor's head, so he made some mental calculations. "Casey, I need you to go below the console, there's a box, as you most likely know. Inside it is a red rod with a button on it, about 4 inches long in American terms-" Casey rushed down the stairs and found the box. She opened it and shifted some stuff - Mainly Bow Ties- and found the red rod in the top left corner. Casey walked back up and stood in front of The Doctor. "Okay, that's a laser that can cut through Nutanium. Angle it so it point closest to the button is facing down-" Casey found the button and flipped it a roughly 172 degrees clockwise. "Good, now put it above the silly string-" The ravenette stepped closer and held the laser facing the ground, at the edge of the silly-cocoon. "Now, hold down the button and slowly move it towards me."

The girl slowly inhaled before pressing the button and holding it. A white laser escaped from the point of the rod, cutting through the silly string it was above. Casey slowly inhaled as she moved the laser towards The Doctor, making sure to keep it facing down. For some reason the bright white laser didn't cut through the floor. Must be some indestructible Gallifrey stuff, she thought, What's the word? Come on mind, think, oh yeah, Metal. Casey mentally laughed at her brain fart, all the while focusing on the thin lightsaber-like laser. She finished cutting through it and right after she let go of the button, The Doctor hopped out from the split cocoon.

"I'm free! I'm free!" He said as his arms flew through the air. He stopped and leaned against the console. "That stuff stinks, I feel a bit nauseous, maybe a nap would suffi-" The Doctor passed out and collapsed on the floor before he could finish saying the word, Suffice. Casey put the laser back and dragged The Doctor to his room. She tried to carry him, but her arms gave out and he fell to the hard ground with a **THUD**. Once he was on his bed, Casey went to the library, ready to learn about dangerous places in the universe. She remembered something.

"Clara Oswin Oswald. Maybe I'll be seeing you soon, but since I'm here, The Doctor won't go to the middle ages and be a monk." She scratched her head. "But that doesn't matter, his TARDIS was called. I wonder when-" Casey heard a ring and looked towards the doors. "Maybe now?"


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1: Clara Oswin Oswald

**Heyo! I meant to have this chapter out earlier, but I was busy. Sorry about that. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy this chapter. So, without further ado, Chapter 2 Part 1!**

 **Chapter 2-1: Clara Oswin Oswald**

Okay, I think it rings three times? Casey questionably thought, I should probably go wake the Doctor. Casey left the console room, paying close attention to the ringing of the phone as she navigated the maze of the T.A.R.D.I.S. She took a right and found herself in front of a door. Upon opening the door, she saw the Doctor on his bed, in the weirdest position. It seemed that he was sitting up, holding his right foot with his left hand. His right foot was in his left hand, and his head was leaning back.

"Uh, Doctor? Are you awake?" Casey asked, peering into the room. The Doctor jumped awake, then held his head in pain from the whiplash. "Oh, Sorry! You have a call, one that you should answer." The Doctor nodded, hopped out of the bed, and stretched a bit. Casey managed to hold in a few giggle. She left the room, the Doctor following close behind. As they got into the console room, the phone stopped ringing.

"Oh well, too lat-" The Doctor stopped himself as the phone started ringing again. He sighed and casually walked over to the phone, picking it up he said, "Hello?"

"Ah! Hello! I can't find the internet." The Doctor looked at Casey, confused. She only nodded.

"You can't find the internet?" The Doctor questioned. Casey spaced out as she waited for the important part. "What did you say?" He asked the girl on the line. It didn't take long for the call to end and the Doctor immediately set the destination for London. The engines whirled and he quickly walked out the doors. I followed behind him. He knocked on the door a few times.

"Hello?" A voice was heard from a speaker next to the door. It had a camera on it, the Doctor looked into said camera and smiled.

"Hi, do you remember me?" The Doctor got straight to the point.

"No, who are you?" She asked. The Doctor looked at Casey and looked back at the camera. She walked up to him and tapped his shoulder, signaling him to let her speak. He obliged and stepped aside.

"Hello Clara, my name is Casey, this is The Doctor. Have you logged into any strange internet connection?" Casey asked, casually.

"What?" Clara responded. "How do you know my name?" She asked. Casey sighed.

"I'll tell you if you answer the question, have you clicked on any internet connection that had strange looking symbols?" There was a pause before Clara spoke again.

"Yes, why? What do you want?" Casey looked at the Doctor and mouthed, _Psychic_ _Paper_ , He handed over it and Casey showed the camera.

"We are agents if you will, we are going around the neighborhood to see if anyone logged onto this network." Casey to the psychic paper behind her and put it in her other hand. "It looked like this, since you've logged into this connection, we have to come and purge it from the system." She handed the paper back to the Doctor and waited.

"Okay then." Casey quickly looked at the Doctor and grabbed his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor was about to complain when the door opened. She stopped him from saying anything. "Come in." Clara said, motioning for them to step past the threshold. As soon as Casey was in, she started scanning for the walking wi-fi station that's supposed to kidnap Clara. Casey landed upstairs, where the girl was. Clara looked where she was pointing and froze. "Who are you?" Clara asked.

Casey didn't allow any responding as she turned off the machines cloak and revealed it's metal skeleton. With a few more hums from the sonic device, it fell over and landed with a thud.

"What is that?" The Doctor and Clara asked in unison.

"It's a walking wi-fi base station. It was going to download your conscience to the cloud Clara. It's one of many that these people have, they work for the Intelligence, remember the snow Doctor?" He nodded. "That was the Intelligence. I'm pretty sure you've met it before that, but I can't remember."

"What?" Clara asked, confused. Casey sighed.

"I would hate to spoil everything, but they're at that the shard, I think it's called. I'm not from around here." Clara nodded, still confused. The Doctor just stood there, processing, thinking.

"Who are you people?" Clara asked, taking an accusing stance and folding her arms across her chest.

"He's the Doctor, he's an alien that's 1 to 2,000 years old, he's actually a timelord so he time travels. I'm Casey Evans. I'm from a parallel universe, I don't know how I got here, but in my universe, this is all a show. I can provide proof to the whole time travel stuff." Clara was stunned, she didn't know what to say, neither did the Doctor.

"Yeah right." Clara said, it was more of a question than a statement.

"No, really, follow me, just come inside." Casey stepped into the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"You want me to come in there?" Clara asked. She was standing in front of the doors, so when Casey opened it, she gasped. "What? How?" Clara mumbled, stepping inside before stepping back outside. The Doctor entered and smiled. "It's smaller on the outside!" The Doctor's smile faded.

"What? You're supposed to say, 'It's bigger on the inside,' not smaller on the outside," He looked at Casey, "Right?" She shook her head.

"So far, she is the only one to say that. But hey, same thing really." Casey looked at Clara, who was currently looking at the ceiling. "It's time lord technology, bigger on the inside, or smaller on the outside." Clara looked at The Doctor, then Casey.

"Who are you people?"

"Well, I already told you what he is, I'm just a human. From another universe of course." Clara nodded.

"Prove it." Casey smiled.

"Well, I knew about the robot. Actually it's a walking base station, but a robot none the less. Also," Casey stepped peaked out of the T.A.R.D.I.S and saw a group of people walking like zombies towards them, "I knew that there would be people walking towards us like zombies." She closed the doors.

"What? Zombies?" Clara asked. Casey shrugged.

"Not really, they're being controlled by the wi-fi. Speaking of which, Doctor, in the end of the episode, you have the base station disguised as you, ride in the anti-grav motorcycle you entered into the anti-grav olympics, up the side of the shard and into the main boss girl's office. There, you take a tablet and use it to delete everyone from the cloud, which puts them back into there bodies."

"Oh," Was all the Doctor could say.

"Wow. So, this is a lot to take in." Clara said.

"Yeah, ya know, I realize I should probably not mention the future, matter of fact I might have messed up the future. Hm, well, I'll stop once we're done with all of this wi-fi stuff. Speaking of which, we need to time travel to the next day, get some coffee, then send the robot into the building on the anti-grav motorcycle." The Doctor nodded as he ran around the console, pressing buttons, typing stuff, pulling a lever, then pulling a final lever. The engines sounded and we flew through the time vortex for a second or two. We materialized in an alleyway, right behind a coffee shop.

"There we go. 8 AM, give or take a few minutes." Clara looked at the Doctor.

"Really? Just like that? We time traveled." The Doctor nodded as he walked to the door and opened it, revealing a different part of London. "Hang on, we moved!"

"It moves through time and space, neat huh?" Casey said casually, walking out the doors. Clara followed and looked around, awed by the T.A.R.D.I.S' abilities to move through space and time.

"This is amazing," Clara stopped and looked at the Doctor and Casey, "Am I in a coma? Or hallucinating? Or having a really vivid dream." Casey almost laughed.

"First of all," Casey began, "That wouldn't do you much help, but if it makes you feel any better, you're not, actually any of us could be in a coma, this could all be fake, but let's enjoy it." Clara shrugged.

"Why not. So, anyone have any money?" The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper.

"I could show them this," Clara looked at it.

"Really? From the queen?" Casey looked at it and saw nothing, she frowned.

"I don't see anything." The Doctor looked at it himself then looked at Casey.

"I have a theory. Since you happen to be from another universe, the laws of psychic paper might not apply to you, I wonder what else doesn't apply to you." Casey rolled her eyes.

"Laws of Psychic paper? Is that a real thing?" Casey asked.

"Of course. It's a real thing." The Doctor said before mumbling, "I think."

The three walked into the coffee shop then up to the counter. Clara ordered plain coffee, with only a few sugar cubes. The Doctor got a double shot espresso, while Casey got caramel ice coffee. They sat down and enjoyed their coffee, except for the Doctor. He drank the espresso in one small gulp, so he was just sitting patiently and doing complex quantum mechanics inside his mind. Seeing The Doctor done, Casey and Clara downed their coffee.

"Finally, that took forever." The Doctor said, causing Clara and Casey to roll their eyes.

"Whatever, so, let's do this, shall we?" Casey asked. The other two nodded, so they stood up and left the coffee shop before entering the TARDIS. Casey and Clara waited as the Doctor drove into the console room with a black motorcycle. He revved the engine. "Oh! I just remembered! The reason you send the robot is to get her to delete them from the cloud. The robot is wearing a helmet to conceal the back of it's head, so it takes off the helmet and it's head spins around to reveal its a robot that can upload her to the cloud. So she gets uploaded, you grab her tablet, turn up the obedience to this one guy, so he deletes everyone from the cloud because the boss girl is screaming to let her out." Casey finished, inhaling a deep breath.

"Do you always monologue for so long?" Clara questioned. Casey shrugged.

"Was I clear enough? I did kinda ramble on in that last bit." The Doctor nodded his head.

"I get it, put her in the cloud, make a guy listen to her, everyone is happy, except them. But what about after that, how do we stop them for good?" Clara asked.

"Doctor, you need to make a call." The Doctor nodded again.

"I think I know who to call." The Doctor pulled out a phone, but before he dialed the number he turned towards Casey. "Usually I'm the one talking about the plan." Casey smirked.

"How does it feel to not know everything?" The Doctor frowned.

"Terrible, is this how all my companions feel?" Casey nodded. "Well, I don't know how to stop so... Yeah." Casey rolled her eyes at the Doctor. It was easy to roll your eyes at the Doctor, he was silly sometimes.

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Hope you fellow fellows liked this chapter, be sure to give it a review. I'll make sure to post the next part of this chapter/episode soon. Also, tell me if you want this story to only have the adventures in the show, or if you want something different, like some kind of adventure that happened because of Casey, or if you want my own adventure in between episodes in the show. Basically, do you want their show or do you want my show?**

 **Bai~**

 **-Dr Levoda**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2: Internet of London

**Okay, so it's been longer than I wanted it to be. I've been busy, so I haven't been able to write for any of my 9,000 stories I'm currently writing. So, I hope you enjoy this episode, be sure to leave a review :D Thanks, bye!**

 **Chapter 2-2: Internet of London**  
"Come on Casey!" Called the Doctor as he waited patiently with Clara on a bench. They were on a rooftop, with the TARDIS cloaked. The Doctor had put the tablet he's using to control the clone looking robot on the anti-grav motorcycle on a pedestal. He was up close, waiting anxiously, his finger hovering above the screen, ready to start the engine.

"Just a second! I'm putting on my right shoe!" She called back. It was only 21.637865 seconds before she emerged, ready for the show. The Doctor started as soon as she walked over to the bench. They waited patiently, before a random guy started speaking. Casey didn't listen to the man, she knew he was being controlled by the woman. Before she knew it the Doctor crashed the Doctor look-alike robot into her office. They heard some chattering through the microphone on the robot. The Doctor had a small conversation with the woman, before he revealed that he was not in the office. He made the robot take off it's helmet, and the robot's head turned around. The woman looked upon it with fear in her eyes.

There wasn't any screaming, she was just downloaded to the cloud. Here comes the next part, Casey thought to herself. The robot Doctor (R.D for short) picked up a tablet on her desk.

"Inception." The Doctor said, grinning halfway. He scrolled through until he came across the file for the right-hand man. R.D turned put his stinky robotic finger on the tablet and moved the obedience setting all the way up. There was some more words tossed around before everyone in the cloud was downloaded back to their physical human bodies. "Well that was easy." The Doctor said as he set down the tablet. Clara and Casey nodded in agreement.

"Hey Doctor, how about we go that food place you showed me?" Casey suggested. The Doctor smiled and nodded before hopping up from his seating position and casually strolling into the TARDIS, followed closely by Casey then Clara. The Doctor pulled some things, twisted a few more. Typed something unknown, squished a rubber ball that was connected to the console via brass colored rod. He was about to pull the lever when Clara butted in.

"Wait! Can I do it?" The Doctor agreed and stepped aside, allowing Clara to grasp the lever and pull it downwards. The engines sound and Clara smiled. "For some odd reason that was oddly enjoyable." She grinned and walked around the console. "So, what food place is this?" she said as her eyes followed the Doctor to the doors. He opened them, only to quickly closed them. Casey stood up.

"What's wrong Doctor?" she questioned as she strode over to him. He scratched the back of his neck and walked over to the console. The Doctor checked the console and looked at the monitor. He bit his lip.

"It seems we were pulled from the time vortex." Casey waited for him to continue. "And, uh, well." He exhaled. "We're on a Dalek ship." Casey froze and stared at the Doctor.

"Dalick?" Clara asked. Casey looked at the doors and gulped before looking Clara in the eyes.

"Daleks. They are the most terrible force in the universe." The Doctor nodded.

"Wha?" Clara looked at the Doctor, then Casey, then the Doctor again. "Can't you get us out of here?" The Doctor shook his head.

"Something is pulling us to this spot the only way to dest-" The Doctor was interrupted by a sudden knocking at the doors. Clara looked at it in fear while Casey and the Doctor looked at in the curiosity.

"Are they knocking?" Clara asked, looking to the Doctor. He shook his head.

"They don't knock." He responded.

"Hey! Doctor! Let me in! Hurry!" It was a familiar voice. The Doctor and Casey looked confused.

"Jack?" They asked.

"Yes! Please let me in! They cause a lot of pain. URK!" The were a hideous sound that made Clara jump. She covered her mouth. Casey on the other hand, she ran to the door and quickly opened it, dragging the dead corpse of the one and only, Captain Jack Harkness. Casey dropped the body on the floor and stretched. Before Clara could say anything, he sat up, gasping for breath. Clara was stunned, then she fainted. "Ow, couldn't you've done that any sooner? Like before I-" He stopped talking as he caught a glimpse of a fainted woman. "Is that your new companion?" He stood up and turned around. Jack flinched. "Two? Wow." The Captain moved over to the Doctor and hugged him. "Good to see you Doctor, nice new you." His attention turned to Casey. "And you might be?" Casey told him her name before Jack grabbed her hand and gently planted a kiss. "So what's your story?" She smiled.

"I was somehow transported to this universe from another universe where this is all a show, so is Torchwood." Jack stared at her, processing the information. "I never watched the last season though, it was in black and white for some reason." He continued to stare.

"So you know a lot about me?" She nodded. "Interesting." He looked at the Doctor. "How do I react to that?" The Doctor shrugged, then pulled a lever. The engines whirled and they were flung into the time vortex.

"I knew it!" Casey said. "You were what was anchoring us here. Cool." Jack smiled and checked her out.

"Well nice to meet you, and also since I'm here." He turned to the Doctor. "Could you help me out with something?"

 **Welp, that was the final part of episode 2! So what should happen next? What is the problemo (Sexy) Jack needs help with? I might come up with something, but I do love reader input so very much. Love you all,**

 **Bai~**

 **-Dr Levoda**


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble in the Void

**Wow, it's been longer then I'd like. I hope this chapter pleases you, I've been stuck without ideas. It took me awhile to get this one right, I've been really lazy, had writers block, and also didn't have much motivation. If you have any comment, leave a review in that white box at the bottom, you don't need an account to do so! Anyway, without further a due, Chapter 2! I mean 3, damn, I wish it rhymed...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Trouble in** **the Void**

The Doctor pushed a few buttons and pull a few levers as he ran around the console, setting the destination for Cardiff, 2016. He was taking Jack back because he didn't want the immortal there, he said, "You make the TARDIS feel bad." Jack had just rolled his eyes, Casey scratched the back of her neck, while Clara on the other hand just sat down and watched the events unfold.

"Oh come on! Don't be like that." The Doctor just shook his head as Jack complained.

"My decision-" The Doctor began as he stopped in front of the de-materialization lever, the one that would send them flying to Cardiff. "Is final." The Doctor pulled the lever, the engines warped before they landed. Jack frowned.

"Come on Doctor! It's been a while, let's celebrate or something!" Jack argued, but the Doctor only shook his head.

"No, no, and, what was it? Oh yeah, No." The TARDIS landed and the Doctor shoved Jack out. Casey looked at Clara, only to see nothing. She looked around and couldn't find her. Her mind ignored the constant bickering that went on outside the TARDIS doors.

"Claaaaaaara?" She called loudly, scanning the TARDIS for a sign of the girl. Casey left the console room and slowly searched the halls, all the while The Doctor and Jack argued, except Jack paused to flirt with a girl, who turned him down very rudely.

Casey was still searching for Clara. Calling out to her here and then. She checked the Library, the pool, the zero-grav room, the holo-room. She made a mental note to come back to the holo-room. Casey was getting frustrated, so she yelled at the top of her lungs, "CLARA OSWIN OSWAAAAAAAALLLDD!" The Doctor and Jack heard this and immediately stepped inside to see a mad Casey sitting down in anger.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor asked. She continued to stare straight ahead at the console.

"Clara's hiding and she won't come out." This statement caused Jack to raise an eyebrow.

"You're playing hide and seek without me?" He asked. Casey shook her head, slowly relaxing from her outburst of anger.

"It's like she just disappeared." Casey said. The Doctor approached the console and pressed a few buttons, looking at the monitor, then typing on a keyboard.

"She's not on the TARDIS." The Doctor quietly said, just enough for Jack and Casey to hear.

"She's not on the TARDIS? How? She didn't come out through the doors." Jack said, looking at the monitor which seemed to be entrancing the Doctor. Casey joined in, and was also shocked.

"So, did she just disappear?" Casey asked. The Doctor looked away from the monitor and pressed a few buttons, pulled a lever, and typed on the keyboard once more.

"That's not possible." The Doctor said. Jack shook his head.

"She teleported out of here? How?" The Doctor typed a few more things.

"Can someone please tell me what it says? I'm not that good in science." Casey complained as she crossed her arms and frowned.

"It says that, apparently, someone teleported her out of the TARDIS, which shouldn't be possible due to the TARDIS's force field." The Doctor informed Casey, who in returned gave an, 'Oh.'

Casey sat down, Jack and the Doctor following in suit. They sat in silence for a bit before the Doctor piped up.

"Was this supposed to happen?" The Doctor asked Casey. She shook her heads.

"Not that I know of," The Doctor frowned at Casey's response. Obviously displeased with it.

"Can you see where it came from?" Jack asked, the Doctor nodded before jumping out of the seat and speed walking to the console. He pushed a button, twisted a thing, pulled a thing, flicked a few switches, and typed something onto the keyboard. He frowned and mumbled something about it not being right, then typed in something else. "What's it saying?" Jack asked. The Doctor scratched his head.

"It says it came from nowhere." The Doctor answered.

"How's that possible?" Casey asked, standing up and walking over to the Doctor.

"It's not-" The Doctor started, just then an idea popped to his head,"-unless, whoever teleported her out of the TARDIS, was in the void."

"Oh no." Jack said.

"How do we get to the void?" Casey asked, glancing from Jack to The Doctor. The latter of the two scratched his head.

"Well, you see, we need to use the Rift, but there's a slight problem." The Doctor mentioned. "It's dangerous. The Rift could release an energy wave that would ruin all electronics in a 10 mile radius, while also sending people in a 5 mile radius, straight into a coma. It would also kill all wildlife in a 7 mile radius." Casey gulped.

"We have to take the risk." Casey said, seemingly ignorant of the dangers. The Doctor looked at her.

"We can't, so many people will slip into a coma they might never wake up from."

"If we don't take the risk, billions could die." The Doctor stared at her.

"She's that important?" Jack asked. Casey nodded in reply.

"Alright then, off to the void we go." The Doctor ran around the console, pressing buttons, pulled levers, twisting things, squeezing something, pulling a weird thingy before stopping in front of the lever, "Here we go!" The Doctor pulled the lever. Immediately the TARDIS sent sparks flying everywhere. A swooshing sound was heard, so was electricity and the sound of the engines. The TARDIS shooked for a few seconds before it settled into place. The Doctor cautiously approached the doors, and opened it. He froze. Jack and Casey stood behind him and gazed in awe. Before them was a huge room, with a ceiling 20 feet high. There was a hallway on the left wall, going off to who knows where. The room was empty except for a desk made out of the same concrete like material the room was made of. There was also a chair of the same material.

"Woah," Casey said, "Wasn't expecting that."

"Me neither." Jack and The Doctor said in unison. They carefully left the TARDIS, it's blue doors closed behind them as the three approached the hallway.

Before them, was a long hallway with metal doors and thick glass on the sides. Rooms. There seemed to be at least 40 of them, 20 on each side. At the end of the corridor was a regular door, with no glass. The time travelers slowly walked down the hall. In the first two were disfigured people. All of the rooms had humans without certain limbs or body parts. Casey didn't look into any of the rooms after the first 4. The Doctor and Jack looked into the rooms with a feeling of emotional pains.

"These poor people." Jack said, voice laced with sorrow. The paused in front of the door at the end of the hallway. They heard voices. A deep, semi-robotic voice, and a feminine voice. Clara. The Doctor made a shush motion and slowly opened the door. The three peaked inside. Clara was on an operating table, a man stood over her, telling her to stop talking. Clara didn't see the three enter the room. The three quietly stepped to the side, and stood in horror. Clara's left eye was gone, and so was her left leg. The Man was currently stopping the bleeding. Casey almost through up. Clara's entire leg was gone, what's worse, it was in an aquarium filled with fluid - and several other legs. The aquarium was on a shelf covering the entire wall. There was also jars and several other aquariums, all filled with human body parts. The mystery man finished the bleeding, and was reaching towards a scalpel when Jack drew his gun and shot the man in the head. Said man fell over, dead.

"Clara!" The Doctor said as he ran over to make sure she was alright. She was on some sort of drug, making her drowsy. She just rambled on about random things. Jack scooped her up and carried her to the TARDIS. The Doctor scanned the body parts on the shelf. "Disgusting." He said. The Doctor look back at the body of the mystery man. It was disintegrating. He scanned the body with his sonic screwdriver. "His cells are rapidly dying. Even his clothes." The Doctor glanced at the body and quietly mumbled, "Who his he?" Within a few seconds, there was nothing left.

Jack came back, and only 1 second after he entered the room, red lights started flashing. A robotic voice was heard, saying, "Initiating Bio-Molecular disintegration." Over and over.

"RUN!" The Doctor yelled. He grabbed Casey's hand and they, along with Jack, sprinted as fast as possible to the TARDIS, where they leaped inside, right at the disintegration started. "That was too close." Casey stared at the doors.

"All those people. Why would someone do something like that?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Some people are just messed up in the head." Jack said as he put a hand on Casey, comforting her. Casey walked away and left the console room, on her way to her own room. It was just the Doctor and Jack console room. "Any idea who that was?" The Doctor shook his head.

"No, but something bigger was going on." Jack looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? How?"

"That man was purposely in void. And the body parts he took, they were limbs, but there were some that had only meat in skin. He also had precision tools for removing bone. The technology was from a million years in the future. Then there was hidden cameras, and lack of transportation out. There wasn't any device on him that would allow for the teleportation that took Clara. All in all, someone had to be teleporting the people to him, and teleporting limbs out. I noticed there should have been more limbs, but several were missing." The Doctor looked Jack in the eye. "Somebody needed body parts. Human body parts. Young ones. I don't know why. But these people are powerful."

"What are we gonna do about it?" Jack asked. The Doctor sighed.

"We can't do anything, except help Clara. She'll need some cybernetic limbs, and an eye. But it is up to her." The Doctor started walking down the hall, before stopping and looked back at Jack. "Go ahead and take a bedroom, you remember where they are right?" Jack smirked.

"Duh, you think just because I'm human I can't remember?" The Doctor smirked.

"Something like that." He disappeared into the hall. Jack looked around the console room before walking out of it and to his room.

* * *

 **Hope you liked that, I'll over here eating burgers and noodles if you need me.**

 **Also leave a review, they help more than you might think.**

 **-Dr Levoda**


End file.
